Undeniable Journey
by Steady Silence
Summary: In a world where Voldemort still reins. Four misfits come together: Victorie, the social butterfly who's hiding a secret. James, a rebel who refuses to follow the rules. Teddy, the mysterious son of a monster. And Regina who doesn't really belong anywhere.
1. Prologue, and Preface

**Authors note:**

**Because I tend to talk,**

**And nobody bothers to shut me up**

**Thanks for clicking, before you read this is an alternate future where if the battle of Hogwarts never happened. Therefore the world is still in the madness that it was in the seventh harry potter book, so Voldemort is still well, pretty strong. And Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks are still alive. And everyone else that died in the battle. Please note that this story is very adventuresome. And the beginning may be a bit sappy, but this story is about adventure, and loyalty, and fighting for what you believe in. **

**Also please note this takes place as if Tonks and Lupin (And Bill and Fleur….) had children around the same time Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione did only Teddy, and Victorie are the same age, and a about a year or so older than James. If this confuses you, please say so, and I'll try to explain it better. **

**Also, the only reason why there is a prologue and a preface is because I wanted to add the prologue that would describe the background of the story, and also add a preface which would represent the action that later takes place. And I also didn't want this to be ridiculously short so I combined them. **

**That's all I have to say for now.**

**So I'll shut up.**

**Undeniable Journey**

_Don't prod me too softly_

_Because you'll have to find_

_Every clue that's hidden_

_Deep inside my mind,_

_Who's to say we haven't looked away_

_Since we've started the fly,_

_For it's that courageous face you _

_Always make in the true moment,_

_That fills me up with glee_

_Even though, _

_I know of the sadness that lies behind it_

_Just fly away on crying days_

_So I can start to soar again_

_As you struggle to find the truth_

_I don't know who they were,_

_So don't ask me anymore._

_So I'll fly away._

_Fly away with you_

_So we can complete this impossible task_

_Once and for all,_

_Because I've been in this world_

_Seen the cries and the pain_

_Yet felt the joy and happiness_

_And I know that_

_Death stalks us,_

_And _

_Birth comes to us_

_But we're all here_

_For this reason_

_Of Faith_

**Prologue Part I: **

**Point Of View: **Nymphadora Lupin-Tonks

I never considered myself a great mother. To tell you the truth, Remus and I had never really planned to have children. It just…happened that way. But when I did find out I was expecting a boy, I was somehow radiant, and happy. Even though it wasn't in the original plans.

I had always assumed we'd be the stereo typed family. A mom, a dad, and a child. Even though we were with our flaws, having two metamorphagus's and a werewolf in the house doesn't add up to stereotypical standards. Yet in some ways I think it did. So, I kept my assumption throughout my life, and it stayed that way. It was just a bit after Teddy was born that I realized there was no such thing as a stereo- typical family of three. I remember that day clearly. When my assumptions swayed. And I realized they would never be true. Because there was no such thing as a stereotype family.

Perhaps the day she came to stay with us after her parent's death, merely a few months before I'd go into labor, and have my first child. Was perhaps the day with the most mixed emotions. We- Remus and I- knew that the small baby girl was only going to stay for a month or so. Yet somehow it came up that often she had to stay with us every once in awhile, as she grew up. It soon unconsciously began to love the child as if she were my own daughter. It was, as if I considered her, my own daughter. Although soon enough when she was ten-years-old her visits stopped. And we could only communicate in letters. For safety reasons. However it did not stop the heartbreak or how I longed to see the child, almost like a mother longing to stroke her own child's hair. Even though she was an orphan who's parents' will, was lost. The will contained custody for the their child. And in these times of madness Regina's being an orphan we were able to hide, knowing what would become of the child if the ministry knew.

But sometimes I wonder what life would be like if Teddy hadn't been born? Or if Regina's parents hadn't died, and Remus and I never welcomed the second child into our home, and even though she wasn't ours, treated her as our own? The thought crosses my mind occasionally as Teddy grows older, and I read the often letter from: the girl I consider my daughter.

**Prologue Part II:**

**Point Of View: **Remus John Lupin

Life had always been unexpected. I grew up with surprises flinging themselves at me from various angles. Surprises may startle you at first but if you lived the life I had you'd eventually get used to the idea of surprises. Even though it feels like a certain part of that surprise never dies out. The feeling even if it's a lot less mild, never dies.

The day Lavinia, and Hunter died, the same way I had nearly died when I was a child. It was devastating for everyone, even Nymphadora (Who was pregnant with Teddy at the time) and I, who didn't know either of them, very well were devastated. Yet somehow it infuriated me. Fenrir Greyback, the most vicious werewolf known to man, had killed them. He had hunted them for ages, since they had defeated them. For they were both amazing sorcerers. Yet even with them dead he still needed more revenge. He somehow knew they had a single daughter. Even though she was an infant at the time. He still wanted her. He wanted to see their entire family became wiped out. He managed to kill off their parents, siblings, grand parents, etc. Yet Greyback somehow never killed the child. Yet he was out to find the defenseless infant. And take her life away from her, to keep as his own.

I knew the announcement from the order. The request of someone taking in the now orphaned child, child of gone, former order members. Since that battle had killed many, but they were the only killed parents of children, that had been killed. Somehow late that night I had talked to Nymphadora. Somehow she understood my need to care for the girl whom I didn't want to suffer my fate. I'm not sure what caused it, and I don't know but somehow I felt protective over the few month old orphan.

She stayed with us often over the years; her and Teddy acted like twins, brother and sister. Though her pale blonde appearance was much different then his tuft of always color changing hair. I guess I considered her my own child sometimes though I knew it was not true, for she was an orphan, not to stay with us forever…..

However when Regina was ten, our communication was cut off from her except for letters. It was weird. I almost thought of her as my daughter. I hated Teddy asking me if we'd see her again, for not even I knew the answer to that.

**Prologue Part III:**

**Point Of View: **Ted "Teddy" Lupin

I'm just your average person. Really nothing special. I'm an average fourteen-year-old boy. I go to school, have friends, and well…. that's it. What else makes you more average?

Oh, and I smart too, that is I can think for myself I guess you could say. For, I think many things. I think that James is one of the best friends I ever had. Even though he's a year younger than me, and gets in trouble at school more than anyone I've met. I also think that Victorie is. one of my best friends. Even though my cheeks go red whenever I see her, and these days I find myself thinking her very pretty…and well…well, those thoughts are rubbish for Victorie's just my friend…. nothing more….right? Right? But James and Victorie aren't my only friends. I guess you could say Regina's my friend. Although she's more like my sister actually. I mean, I grew up with her practically. Even though it's been four solid years since I've seen her in person, since she doesn't go to Hogwarts like I do. She goes to beauxbatons to decrease her chances of being found by the werewolf that's after her.

I guess you could say, I'm just average, right?

**Prologue Part IIII:**

**Point Of View: Regina Vertigo**

I don't like wishing. For every day, I count my blessings. I read it in a book, (For, I read a lot of books) they say it helps you not want more things, it makes you a person that doesn't take what they have for granted.

However dreaming is something else entirely. Dreaming is pretending to have something you want. When I was little Teddy and I would run around in the fields behind his house. We'd pretend we were brother and sister explorers. We'd dream that we were explorers of the deep prairie. Defeating death eaters in our midst. However it'd all end when his mother would call us in for lunch, or it'd be time for me to go.

I miss those days. It made me feel like I belonged somewhere. I wasn't just the pest that nobody wanted to have spend the night. The orphan that had turned up in the order so many years ago, that had no place to go. I had grown up with Remus, and Nymphadora acting almost as if they were parents to me. And Teddy, acting as a friend, a brother. After all these years I wonder, despite the letters, if I would even recognize them if I saw them.

Would I?

**Preface: Dying I:**

**Point Of View: **Ted "Teddy" Lupin

If there was one thing I had been trained to do in my life, it'd be running. Running was simple. You'd move your feet in a certain motion, often picking up speed as you went.

However there was a difference in running from Bullies, and detention seeking teachers, and then running from your death. The two types were different. In one maybe it was for fun, like those tag games when you were a kid, or the times when you outrun the annoying bully at school. But when running from your death, it was odd. Your life flashed before your eyes. It was like your life, was taunting you showing you everything you ever loved or cared about could flash away in a second right before your eyes.

It was then that time slowed down, and I felt a falling sensation. I heard a female voice scream my name before shrill pain that started in my head and went all the way through my body consumed me quickly and the world went black.

**Preface: Dying II**

**Pont Of View: **Regina Vertigo

The ground was blurring beneath me. As adrenaline pumped through my veins. Adrenaline made the fatigue, and malnutrition of the past while, go away. How long had we even been out here? Adrenaline didn't care; all it did was made me forget any pain or complications. It made it possible to run for your life.

It was then that I saw it. He fell. No…. not Teddy. No. This can't be. The world went blurry, it slowed down, and started spinning, and began screaming, as he slowly collapsed, I stopped running. No…not Teddy, anyone but him…. anyone but my almost brother.

I was screaming so much, and so outraged, I didn't care about the hands holding me back, and the sudden flash of light. Then blackness took over.

Is this the end?


	2. News

**Author's note**

**Because I tend to talk**

**And nobody bothers to shut me up**

**Welcome to the first chapter! Thanks for reading this far! Anyway there are a few plot changes, I'd normally list them here, but you'll probably catch them on your own. So before you start screaming at me in a review about something that didn't happen quite that way in Harry Potter please know that there will be minor plot changes. Also ignore my spelling of Graimmauld place I know it's not spelled right, please don't point it out. Sorry if this chapter's sorta short.**

**News**

"I've got something I need to tell you, so shut up and listen."- Teddy Lupin to Regina Vertigo at age six.

**Pont Of View: **None….

The car honked loudly, and shrilly. Causing several people to jump, and look around. Until they'd realize it was simply a driver honking much too loudly, and carry on with their business. The tension, and annoyance was slowly rising within his chest. Where was that kid?

Soon he appeared, sprinting. Seeing the look on his parent's faces, he sprinted faster, his each step getting quicker than the next. Annoyance with himself for being late bubbled up within him, as did anger at his parents for being so annoyed. For the child was quick to temper, just as his mother was. He quickly reached the car, crashing into the backseat.

When he landed in the car, the young teenager realized that his parents really weren't angry. Annoyed, yes. But angry, no. They never were the kind of parents that got mad very often. Perhaps because they weren't the most well-behaved children themselves when they were young, and knew of the frustration and heat of an angry parent's disappointment.

"How'd it go?" Remus John Lupin asked his only son, as he began to drive their flying car. But for now they were driving for he had to get out of Muggle town first then he could flip the switch and be airborne.

His son had been with the Potter's at 12 grimmauld place, since him and Nymphadora had had work all day that day. So, he follwed the adults to the order meeting and hung out with the other children around the old (And mildly creepy) house.

"It went good, great actually." He said grinning. "Actually, Regina was there!" He said, he couldn't help but beam at that. Regina, the girl who was like the sister he never had. She had lived with them until Teddy and herself were about ten, it was odd not seeing her, only to communicate with his nearly-sister in letters. "I think you'll be able to see her tomorrow at the raid….." He said.

And for the first time in a long time, Teddy Lupin saw his father smile.

**Point Of View: Ted "Teddy" Lupin**

I don't usually look in the mirror. I mean, I'm not a girl or anything, and if my hair's messy, it doesn't bother me, but if it does I can change it at will. Part of being a metamorphagus is that you're allowed to be lazy like that sometimes.

Even if I don't look in the mirror that often, I do know that over the last few years, I have grown up a lot. I mean, it's a big difference when your ten, and when your fourteen. I mean, I guess you could say I've grown, or at least that's what I'm trying to say.

For it was odd seeing Regina after four years of not seeing her. She looked…different. But I guess I did too. For one thing she was taller, so was I. She looked older, and well, I assume I do too. But how I recognized her after four years, I'm not sure.

Perhaps it's her long blonde hair, or how pale she always naturally was. Or her distinctive violet colored eyes. Perhaps that was how I recognized her, despite her growth.

Or yet, maybe it was her face. Not that I stare, or study it or anything weird like that. She just seemed the same…..that laughing look she'd always make, when she'd open her mouth and throw her head back in laughter. Or possibly the way she threw her arms around me, when she hugged me. Not creepily or anything, no she's not my girlfriend nor would I ever even want her to be, I freaking grew up with her she's like my freaking sister.

Somehow she seemed the same, and I knew that after four years she was still the same Regina Vertigo I had waved good-bye too, on that departing day.

**Point Of View: Regina Vertigo**

Today had been a day of rush. For every moment of the day I seemed to be rushing. I woke up this morning, on the floor finding I had fallen out of bed, glanced at the clock and saw that I had slept in thirty minutes longer then I had planned. My alarm had somehow not gone off. I had quickly pulled on clothes, and awkwardly brushed my hair, and pulled it into a ponytail. Skipped breakfast, and ran out the door, only to realize I had forgotten to put on shoes. A kind little sharp rock reminded my big toe of the importance of shoes, so I rushed inside to put them on.

Little Lily Potter found my hurrying amusing. She said I looked funny when I was distressed, and wondering aloud where my converse were. I normally don't mind the small children, but the little red pig tailed head was rather annoying at the moment.

However as if you have figured out by now, since my rambling has stopped, is that I eventually made into the car, well the Potter's car at least. For they were who I was staying with for the night. In the car I listened to little Lily tell everyone about her dream last night, that was obviously made up. While Albus absent-mindedly stared out the window. James pretended to listen, for I really wanted to talk to him, he was I guess you could say he was a good friend of mine. I mean he was only a year younger than me.

Eventually we arrived at Grimmauld place. It was the usual, the adults going into the meeting, and what not. Even though it was rare that I came here anymore, I still found it boring. Victorie, James and I were the oldest there and with all the smaller children bouncing around, well it did get boring.

Evenually though much to my surprise Teddy Lupin showed up. Teddy….my Teddy…..the boy whom I had grown up with, the boy whom I hadn't seen in four years. What was he doing here? Sure I never really attended the meetings anymore even if I was helping with the soon approaching raid. But still, Teddy….I didn't know he did….

He had grown. He was taller, and his hair more wild, then I had remembered it. But still it was him….the same Teddy! The Teddy I hadn't seen in four years.

I still feel giddy, and happy even though it's been one hour, twenty three minutes, and forty seven seconds since I was at twelve grimmauld place. Lily tugs at my hand and asks me to play with her. Not knowing how to say no, I follow her out of the room, and down the stairs.

Next Chapter Preview: Raid

In which the order of the phoenix, and their Allies

Raid the death eaters,

Regina sees Remus, and Nymphadora for the first time in four years,

And Teddy Lupin finds himself caught in a dilemma


	3. Embrace (Part One)

**I'm trying to start this back up again.  
I know I haven't updated this in awhile, but I don't have a computer of my own anymore. And, well….yeah. xD But, when I can get on, I still do love updating what I can (And reviewing. Reviewing is fun!), and I really wanna try updating this again!  
So, yeah. Here we go!  
Oh, and every reviewer-of-this-story gets a free hug from Teddy Lupin! ;)  
Oh, and I changed my mind; this chapter will not be the "Raid". That will happen within the next few chapters…..sorry about that!**

**Here we go (Again):  
**

**Embrace**

Teddy: You know Reggie, I don't like waiting….  
Regina: Mmm? Well, who does?  
Teddy: Not me, or Mommy for that matter.  
Regina: I don't like it either, but not as much as you…..  
Teddy: Eh? What do you mean?  
Regina: Nevermind, I'll tell you later.

Teddy: I hate you.  
Regina: I know.  
- Teddy Lupin, and Regina Vertigo, age ten.

**POV: Nymphadora Tonks (Usually known as Tonks.)  
**

My Teddy has always been easily excitable.

It's something I've always admired about him; the way he can get so hyped up, and motivated to do almost anything. It makes me swell up with pride, like a stereotypical: "That's my son" type of parent you see in cartoons. But, what can I say? Besides, if you really were to compare today's stereotypes in the media to Remus, and I; I think you'd find we were very different.

Not to be a bit of a buzzkill, or to point out the obvious; but there aren't that many muggle TV stereotypes focused on Warewolves, and Metamorphagus's parenting skills.

Now, before you make any assumptions; the only reason why I've picked up on these so called: Muggle-TV-stereotypes, is from being in hiding. Muggle's can't do even a fourth the things wizards can do; therefore they entertain themselves by watching TV.

Unfortunately, Remus, Teddy, and I tend to occasionally do the same.

Therefore, well, there ya have it. Feel free to scold us to your heart's content. But, we can't really help it, now can we?

Now, back to excitable Teddy;

When fourteen-year-old Teddy, and much-over-fourteen-year-old Remus came home; there was something….different about them. Teddy looked beyond happy, and thrilled. And well, Remus just had that look in his eyes. That look. A look that Remus only got when something great had happened. It was the same look; the same sparkle in his misty eyes that he had when Teddy was born.

Pretty, sappy, eh? Well, even though I'm not much of one for sappy stuff either. I will say that I love it when Remus has that look. Maybe it was one of the things, that made me fall in love with him in the first place. Maybe it made me fall in love with him, and never look back. Not once have a looked back since, that beautiful day Remus John Lupin, and I met all those years ago.

I do not regret marrying a warewolf. Because, though he maybe be a warewolf; he's my warewolf, and to this day I'm still in love with him.

Yes, I'm in the love with the warewolf.

Okay, I'm done with sappy, happy-go-lucky things now, I swear.

Anyway, back to Teddy, and Remus coming home:

Teddy ran on in, knocking the coat rack over (The clumsiness gene; a trait that I believe I might have passed onto him.). Him being himself didn't stop to pick it up. When Remus followed I did expect some sort of comment about the behavior, but Remus only kept on smiling, and picked it up anyways.

"How was it?" I inquired, as Teddy helped himself to the package of oreos on the counter. I swear, he grabbed at least eight with those huge hands of his.

"Hey, one at a time." I added. He wasn't the only one allowed to enjoy them.

After thoroughly downing the cookie, through a mouth with teeth stained with black crumbs (The downside to digging into the choclately goodness of an oreo cookie….), he answered me. A smile crept across my face, as I realized that my Teddy's eyes lit up the same way Remus's did when he was happy.

"Well, actually, Regina was there." Teddy said. He momentarily stopped his Oreo raid. And looked me in the eye; the sparkle was still there. Though Teddy could change his eye color at will if he wanted too, he never did. He always had the same eyes that made me think of beautiful mist coming out of sprinklers, or being splashed by someone jumping into a lake on a warm summer's say.

They were also Remus's eyes.

"Wait, what?" I asked. Looking at Teddy's oreo-cookie-crumb-covered face, and then at Remus's badly-needing-to-shave-soon face. My head looked back and fourth between the two, alternating. "Re-Remus? Is he seriously serious?"

Remus, my sparkling eyed Remus nodded. He still had that smile on his face.

I liked that smile.

"She's gonna be at the raid tomorrow!" Teddy added; grabbing more Oreo's than I'd like to admit, and booking it upstairs. Teddy had an odd habit of leaving the room whenever something good happened.

Oh, the raid.

Boy, I sure had mixed feelings about that. Remus did too. Everyone did; what with any of the children who were in any association with the raid at all. But, of course; at a moment like that, that wasn't on my mind.

The only thing on my mind was the fact that I might get to see her tomorrow.

Regina. Reggie. The one I considered my own little girl. The little girl that had been taken away from me four years ago. The little girl that I desperately needed to see, after four years of separation, and only simple letters to keep in contact with her.

I mulled this over, still sitting on the counter, that was placed awkwardly in the middle of our hardly-used kitchen. (Remus and I aren't really the cooking type.) And soon enough I felt a smile creep across my oreo-crumb-covered lips.

And Remus's arms around me.

Not to add to the sappy-happy-go-lucky-ness of this moment (Which I swore I wouldn't add anymore too, but too late now). But, it felt so right.

**If there's anything that you don't recognize from the HP books, it's something I made up, and it will get explained!  
Anyway, thank you so much for reading! It means a lot to me!  
Part two of "Embrace shall be posted soon hopefully!  
So, anyway, yeah.  
Thanks again!  
- SS**


	4. Embrace (Part Two)

**Embrace  
(Part two)**

**POV: Regina Vertigo**

You know, I used to really love Mac, and cheese.

Like, when I was a kid, apparently it was one of the only things I'd eat. But, when I'm forced to stay at Sirius's place after the meeting, and it's the only food in the house. The thought of having to eat it for breakfast the next day, Is somewhat of a letdown.

I mean, sure it's all Sirius has right now. It's not like you can just go out grocery shopping, when you're supposedly an escaped criminal (Murderer in fact!) from Azkaban. Various order members pitch in, and do buy, well needed things for him. But, they can't always, and I guess Sirius feels kinda guilty speaking up, and asking help from everyone every week.

And, let me tell you right now. I get that feeling, one hundred percent.

But, sometimes, I really wish he would speak up. Especially when I'm sleeping on his couch. Because even though, I've prepared two bowls of this stuff. Looking in the cabinet, we're out of all food.

Except for my beloved mac, and cheese.

So, yes, for breakfast tomorrow, I will moist noodles coated, and drenched in a plentiful, and flavorful, cheesy sauce. Otherwise, known to most, as Mac, and cheese.

You know, as much as Muggles…confuse me sometimes. I don't see how they live without magic. I do suppose that was kind of out of the blue, but I guess it's true. During the tracking runs, we can't use magic. (Another reason why the whole "Mac 'N Cheese" incident has come about.) Which, to be honest makes me feel like a muggle.

But, I'm sure I'm not the only one. It probably makes everyone feel like muggles; To be honest. Well, except for muggles. But, they don't really count. I mean, their not wizards, so they wouldn't really know about tracking runs, now would they?

You know, whenever I think about tracking runs I think back to this one time when I was a kid. I was probably around five, or maybe six. Or, was I seven? Perhaps four?

Okay, well it was around then, and Teddy, and I were somewhere in that above age range, mind you.

It was back when I lived with Remus, and Dora. (And my Teddy too!) The tracking run had just begun (No rhyme intended.) and Teddy accidentally used magic.

I remember the Ministry directly appariating to our door (Why they didn't just appariate into the room, I don't know. But they always insist on knocking. How polite.) And demanded an answer.

I remember how scared Teddy, and I were. They were yelling, and interrogating Remus, and Dora. One of the men even marched in, and grabbed Teddy, I remember a fight breaking out, and crying. And, well. It twas a rather frightening experience.

I remember the man. He was tall, and had plenty of lean muscle. He wasn't skinny, and he wasn't heavy. He was in-between, just normal. He had stunningly bright eyes, and fairly fair skin. His hair was shiny, lustrous, and long. It was the color of a brilliant, shiny, sun-kissed, platinum blonde.

But, besides that; what I remember most was Dora:

After they grabbed Teddy, I was lifted off of the ground too. Not by someone from the ministry, but by Dora; Slightly on the short side, and somewhat on the thinner-than-average side; Dora. She scooped me up in her arms. And held me tight to her warm body. She kept me there for the whole of the "Type Three" duel. She didn't drop me, or let me go. She just held me.

When she dueled, you could tell she was passionate about it; like a performer dancing, and leaping across the stage, as the curtain opens on opening night. Dueling was something she enjoyed. Even though, I had been told a million times that being an Auror wasn't all about dueling-it was only a small aspect of the job. I still think that deep down Dora's passion for dueling, might have been one of the reasons she became an Auror.

Dora also had the ability to carry out clear , concise conversations, whilst dueling. Well, what I mean by that is that she could duel, and quite often speak well at the same time. I'm not talking about spells, (You have to be able to do that to become a good dueler, you know. ) I'm talking about things people say, or perhaps yell out. Thing's like: "You'll never come here again!", or "I'll kill you!" or even: "And don't you dare come back to this property!"

Okay, so maybe those are some pretty bad examples. But, I think you get what I mean.

But, what Dora said, might have just been a battle cry, of some sort. I don't think she even meant for it to be taken this way. But even after all these years, it still has meant something to me.

Something that me glow inside, and even, well, swell up with pride. It made me smile, and get this warm fuzzy feeling.

It's really rather disgustingly cheesy, I know. But it's true. Definitely true. I think I could even call it One-hundred-percent true!

Whilst dueling, she stated that they would better not touch either of us-me, or Teddy again- because we were her children. And nobody touched her children.

But what can I say? Other than that after knowing Molly Weasley for a long time, she has an impact on you. And that, to this day I still remember what she said, during that type three duel.

And it still makes me smile.

**"Type Three duels", "Tracking Runs", and anything else you don't recognize, is made up by me, and will be explained later! =)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Perfect (Part One)

**Perfect  
Part One  
POV: Victorie Weasley  
**"Vicky...do, you ever think about the future?"  
"No, I don't, and quit calling me that."  
"Why not?"  
"Because it's stupid."  
"What's stupid?"  
"You."  
"I'm telling Mommy!"  
"Go ahead."  
- Victorie, and Louis Weasley

It's strange, isn't it?

How, just everyday we wake up, and do almost the exact thing, as we did the day before? I mean, we go through our everyday routine. It's sorta like a schedule, I guess.

A schedule. Repetition. Mere Repetition.  
Routine.

I guess it's kind of funny too.

It makes me think the order. How, whenever we're (Well them, I suppose would be a better word choice. You see, I'm not exactly in the order...) planning some sort of raid, or an attack, or just anything that could go against all the death eaters, and company. How, whenever this happens, people always start spewing out these sappy motivational speeches.

"Today will be the day things will change!"  
Yeah, right.  
"We can win this, we can do this."  
Sure we can.

Okay, I'll stop. I actually like the Order, you see. And, I do really wanna be in it some day.

But, whenever they make those speeches, I don't think they realize, that even if we do succeed...  
We're still not free.  
It's only a minor victory.

I guess our lives can't change a whole lot over the course of a week, huh?

Or, well can they. I think mine did at one point. But, I'll tell you about that later.

Why? Because, I'm not done elaborating on this thing people call: "Routine".

If you live your life the exact same everyday, do you ever get bored?

I mean, seriously. Doesn't anyone ever get bored with the life that they lead everyday? Don't they ever think; "Yeah, yeah. Same old. Same old.". Or, I suppose a slightly better question would be: Do people even think at all?

You know, that is a good question. Do people even think? Do they stop to consider the options?  
Or are, they just simply sticking to a routine.

Or perhaps people think too much? Perhaps, that's how routines, and schedules were made. By people thinking too much, and too far ahead and-  
But not all schedules are bad.

Oh, okay fine. I'll stop. Quit rolling your eyes. I'll stop with the random thoughts, and actually get on with what really matters.

By the way, if you don't like heavy sarcasm, and bad jokes. I don't think you and I are going to get along that well.  
Well, actually we could.

I get along well with actually a lot of people that I don't like very much.

Well, actually, like no offense or anything; But, I don't really like people. And, what I mean by that is perhaps, like ninety-eight-point-eight percent of the people I meet, I don't like at all. Like, if I were living life under any other circumstances than I already was, I would let them KNOW that I hated them. But, given _my _personal circumstances I actually have to put on the "Nice, and Polite" act, and pretend to like them.

And, if somehow, you couldn't comprehend any of that. Then let me put it in a slightly simpler way.

I hate people.

No offense.

It's not personal, I swear. It's really not. (Well, as far as you know.)

That is, unless your name is Louis Weasley. Then take it personally, very personally.  
Because Louis, it is personal.  
Sorry.  
Yeah, not sorry. Okay, moving on.

Well, I'm pretty sure you didn't come here to hear some random red-headed thirteen-year-old girl complain, about her rather pessimistic lifestyle. (And, over-inflated ego. Yes, I do have one. Don't you look at me like that. At least I'm willing to admit it.) So, I should probably get to the point, and give you what you came here for.

Which, I'm not actually really quite sure who you are, or really why you're here. But, hey that's okay. (I guess.)

My name is Victorie Weasley. I'm thirteen-years-old, and go to Beauxbatons for magical schooling (That is, whenever it's safe for me to go. ). I live with my Mum, Pop, and my two little siblings. Dominique, and Louis.

And, guess what else, you should know about me.

I am perfect.

Yes, you heard me. I am perfect.

(Here's that over-inflated ego, thing I was telling you about earlier.)

My name is Victorie Weasley, and I am perfect.

Or at least I pretend to be.  
If everyone around me really knew what I was like, well, I don't think it would end too well.

And, well, ugh. I really suck, at explaing things, and I tend to get off track a lot. (As you have probably noticed.)

Well, I guess I should start at the beginning.

Shall we?


	6. Beginning

**Beginning**

**POV: Victorie Weasley**

"Victorie, is it okay to tell lies?"  
- Louis Weasley

My whole life, I've always felt like I was living under a microscope.

I felt like everyone saw every single detail about me.

You know, what I looked like. How smart I was. What kind of clothes I was wearing. What I was coming off as.

Yeah, things like that.

I feel like I'm always being judged. Like everyone's staring at me, and thinking thoughts about me.

_Look at her hair, it's awful.  
She got that question wrong again? How dumb._  
_Why would someone behave like that?_  
_She didn't finish like the rest of us? She's too lazy..._

I know, I know, I know, what your thinking.

How could I possibly know what people are thinking?  
I hinestly (And obviously) can't read minds. (Not, that it wouldn't be cool to be able to do that or anything.) So, why should it matter to me what everyone thinks? Why should I care?

Well...to be honest...I don't know.  
I guess I'm just really insecure.  
But, that's between you and me.  
I'd never admit that aloud.  
Ever.

But, what the people around me don't know is, that I have a secret.

A sort of secret, that if anybody found out about it. I'd be tossed in Azkaban, faster than you can actually say "Azkaban.".  
According to today's (Rather corrupt) ministry of magic, people like me are supposed to be tossed in Azkaban. I mean, yeah sure, there really aren't that may od us left. And, those of us who are left, and do get caught, and found out for who we really are;  
Get thrown into Azkaban.

Just like a criminal.

My name is Victorie Weasley, and I am secretly a criminal.  
Huh, it kind of has a nice right to it, don't ya think?

But, how did I exactly become a criminal, you might ask? Well, I didn't actually become one, per say.  
I just well...discovered that somehow I was one.

It all started while my family, and I were on the run.

Both my parent's are in the order. And, since their in the order, Death Eaters and company, like to target us sometimes. Just like everybody else in the order.  
So, sometimes we have to hide, or move around a lot. And, it's really actually not all that bad. I mean, it doesn't really bother me too. Much, but I guess that's just my opinion.

Well, while on the run one day, we were staying at Grandma, and Grandpa's for the week. Their house is one of the order's most safest safe houses. I mean, it has loads of protection spells, and nifty things like that. It's actually kind of neat if you think about it. I mean, with all the magic they must of had to sue to put them up and-

Oh, um. How it all started? Oh yeah, uh, sure. Let me continue.  
(Sorry about that.)

It was yet another late night. The sky was starry up ahead. Five, or perhaps six-year-old me, was rolling around under the bed covers. I couldn't sleep.

I was restless. Scared. Merely just being a small child. I craved comfort, just for someone who cared about me enough to whisper in my ear: "Now, don't you worry, Victorie. Everything's gonna be alright."

I crept downstairs. The stairs creaked, and cracked. I was hoping to find one of my parents, or even one of my grandparent's in the kitchen. For, they would give me the comfort that, as a small child, I needed.

I crept onto the landing, mounted the banister, and slid down the next set of stairs, until reaching the landing that led into the kitchen. My feet hit the wooden pavement, and I crept closer.

It was then that I heard the voices.

Mom's voice. A thick french accent, that never seemed to fade. No matter how little she visited her home country, now-a-days.  
Dad's voice. Almost too young for his body. Riveted with leftover rebelliousness, and laughter from his merry days of youth.  
Grandma's voice. Kind, and gentle, yet also worrisesome, and nagging. Her voice, usually soft, and kind. Was rough, and angry. Her soft voice had become loud, she was yelling.

I didn't understand. What was wrong?

What they were saying, I didn't understand. I knew the words, I knew the tone. I could put two, and two together. And knew something for sure.

How messed up a world we live in.  
And how, this "Wizarding War", or whatever you want to call it. Was bad, horrible, endless.

And, if you were to ask me to this day, what I heard in there, well I'd tell you, that I do know...

My mind began questioning itself. The meaning of the words inwhich I had heard.

It was scary.

Why were things like this happeing in the world?

Why were people, actually evil?

I had thought that there was no such thing as evil. There was no pain, and suffering.  
Just minor little bumps along the.  
I was innocent, stupidly innocent.  
My parents had lied to me. They down-played everything! it was like they had blinded me with a mask, from what was really was happening in the world.

They had always told me: "Victorie everything's all right."

Well, everything was most certainly not alright. There's a war going on right now! A whole, full-blown wizarding war.  
And here they were, fighting with loud voices in the kitchen about it with my Grandma.  
A family feud.

I just hated it.  
Hated it. Hated it all. I wanted it to stop.  
I just wanted everything to GO AWAY.

And, I suppose that was what made my legs run several silent steps out the side door, and into the night.

I began to run.

I ran, and ran, and ran, and ran. I just kept running, I didn't know exactly where I was going, and running, or why. But, it didn't matter to me. I just needed to run.

And, so I did. That is, until my small little legs gave out from underneath me. They could take no more of this running. They needed to rest.

My heart pounded so lividly. I rang in my ears, with a running rhythm, that reminded me of the rhythm of my runnign bare feet on cold hard ground in the dead of night. It beat so fast, and loud. I thought that it might just pound itself right of of my chest, then and there. And, nobody would know what had happened to me.

And yet, my lungs were suddenly on fire. I couldn't breathe. Clutching a stitch in my side, I fell to the ground. And, I landed on my knees.

Out of breath, I sat there. Waiting.

But, waiting for what? I wasn't sure. I just felt like I was waiting, waiting for something.

But, what?

And then, I heard it.

"Why are you out here, little one?" The voice said. According to the voice, the speaker was male. His voice was deep, and pure. It reminded of the type of voice, I'd always pictured that older brother's had. The voice made me think of the speaker, as perhaps a sort of kind someone. Yet, also someone who had been through a terrible, terrible, tragedy before.

"W-who, who are you?" I whimpered, though my weak, cold, sore, chattering teeth.

Where was this mysterious man? Where was this voice coming from? I looked around myself, and realized, that I couldn'tsee the mysterious stranger.

"Ah, so you do understand me." It purred. "Bravo, little one. Bravo." The voice was still deep, and gentle. Yet it also possessed, an edge of cunningness. A sort of gentle, and kind kind sort of spirit. Yet, also a sort of wicked, and evilly persuasive spirit as well.

And somehow, the voice still seemed, somehow, somewhat, somewhere; gentle, and soft.

"W-who are you?" I stammered. "S-show yourself! Show yourself now!" I added in desperation. Scared, and nearly to hysterics, I suddenly screamed out loud: "PLEASE!"

Where was this voice coming from?  
I began to contemplate the possibility, that I had somehow in the midst of all this "War Confusion" had gone mad.

If, I could've seen the "Voice's" face, I suppose a cunning, sort of evil, yet sweet, and kind smile, had suddenly graced his lips at that very moment.

"But, oh my dear. You can see me, little one." The voice said. His tone was smooth, and persuasive. Though it didn't seem logical for me to believe this mysterious voice. Somehow I did.

And, what the voice didn't know, what that the next two words it said to me, would haunt me for the rest of my life. The last, and next two words it said to me, are what changed my life forever.

I sometimes wonder, if the mysterious stranger would've acted differently had he known that because of his words, I was now living in a web of lies. Trying to do the impossible task: Be perfect.

"Look down."

And so I did.

It was odd. Even to this day, I do feel a tad bit sorry for him. Mainly because, I don't think he liked it, that I screamed and ran away. And even as I ran I thought about his eyes. Yes, only his eyes. Not his words, nor his voice, nor his mouth, or anything.  
Because, for a moment, his animalistic eyes, seemed almost human. Full of "Human" hurt, "Human" anger, and "Human" sadness."

But, it only appeared that way, as I looked back at him for a second.

My name is Victorie Weasley, and I am a parsel tounge.


	7. Perfect (Part Two)

**Okay, yes Victorie did get to tell about herself for awhile. She's an important part later on in the story. This is her final little "Installment' for now, then it will be James Potter's turn (Since Teddy, and Regina have had their turns already.). And then we'll have the raid!**  
**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this for awhile. I wrote the past two chapters, and this one, so I could start back up again. I was on a very long leave from Fanfiction for awhile. And, well yeah, every few weeks, I'll try to update this. =)**

**Perfect**  
**Part Two**  
**POV: Victorie Weasley  
**"Vicky, answer my question!"  
- Louis Weasley

And, so now you know.

This is why I have to be perfect.

I have to hide aything that would suggest, that I, Victorie Weasley, am not one-hundred-percent normal.

Because, well, I'm most definately not.

You know, at school I lie a lot. I lie about who I am, and where I come from. I pretend to be someone else.

Someone more cool. Someone more interesting. Someone a lot beter than dirt poor, stupid, ugly, Victorie Weasley.

You see, I hide Victorie up inside.

Instead I'm cooler.  
Everyone calls me "Rhea".  
You know, VIC-TOR-_REE .  
_It can be made into "Rhea".  
Rhea is cool. Her parents are famous, she spends her summer in Paris, and her winters in London. Her family is rich. She's an only child. Her Dad doesn't have any funny scars, and her Mum's not overly-dramatic all the time. She doesn't have two annoying little siblings. Rhea is kind, and is willing to be everyone's friend.

If Rhea likes you, everybody likes you. If she doesn't like you, then nobody does.

She's clique-y, yet sweet. Smart, but not a nerd. Pretty, but not fake.

But, what people don't know is that she's a liar.

A liar who puts on a different Identity at school. A liar who, in realty, doesn't have all that many real friends.  
A liar who's parents fight for their lives everyday.  
A liar, with a dangerous secret.

Everyone loves Rhea. And Rhea loves everyone. Or, at least she pretends too.

I mean, sure I do feel bad about some of the kids I've bullied. Or, well we've bulllied. My friends do it too, so it's not just me.  
But, this is Rhea. Not Victorie. And Rhea...Rhea...

Well, she regrets nothing.

Yeah, I like that. Rhea regrets NOTHING.  
Unlike, stupid, poor, lame, ugly Victorie.

And, why should it matter that Rhea lies to everyone around her, all the time! If everyone likes who I pretend to be, then it shouldn't matter at all about how I really feel inside...As Victore, right?

Right?

All my friends at school love Rhea. So, at school, I am Rhea. This "Victorie" that I am at home, doesn't exist at school. The only thing the girls at school know about Victorie Weasley, is that "Victorie" is Rhea's real name.  
And, nothing else.

Rhea is perfect. Unlike Victorie.  
Which is why I am perfect.  
Well, as Rhea at least. 

Maybe telling lies is wrong, maybe telling lies is okay.I don't care anymore, I've told so many of them throughout my life, that honestly, what's the difference now. If I just tell a few more, little, itty, bitty, lies.

I mean, come on,

If I was just "Victorie". Nobody would like...well...me.


End file.
